


The Manny

by wake_n_Blake (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy has to watch Clarke, Gen, I have thoughts about Gabriel, I think he may end up helping save clarke, but it ends up being sweet, he gets a little overwhelmed., who knows!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wake_n_Blake
Summary: Prompt: prompt please: The team manages to bring Clarke back but there is one problem, they did it through a time shift and now she is Clarke Griffin, but shes only 6 years old and will be for the next few weeks. Bellamy is placed as looking after her, and its the weirdest thing he's ever had to do. BP for Clarke is the most adorable attitude filled child to ever live. No romance until she's back to herself obviously just Bellamy trying to rein in little Clarke and being beyond amused.Note: I absolutely love this prompt! I hope I did it justice...





	The Manny

“Is there a way you can save her?” Bellamy asked as he held Clarke in his arms. She was cold and shaking. Her face was turning deathly pale.

“I- I think so.” Gabriel muttered, “But you can’t tell anyone… This is how I’ve been doing it. How I’ve been making myself young again- to buy time to complete my task of ridding this moon of the Primes.”

Bellamy nodded, and Gabriel led him back into the caves. In the largest one, there was a lab. At the back of which stood a large upright hollow circle with a platform at its base.

“What is it?” Bellamy asked, pulling Clarke closer to himself.

“It’s an age regressor. Without Josephine’s consciousness in her, she should be able to regress to a time before- when she was perfectly healthy,” Gabriel said with confidence, as he typed something into what Bellamy could only assume was a computer interface, “Okay I set it to six weeks.”

Biting his lip, Bellamy weighed his options. There was no way Clarke was going to survive her injuries, and maybe- if they were lucky- Gabriel could erase them, “Okay.”

“Set her down. Right in the middle,” Gabriel guided Bellamy as he moved, “Alright. Initiating age regression. Step back.”

Bellamy did as he was told, planting a kiss on Clarke’s forehead before moving back. The machine powered up, and a purple light surrounded the middle of the circle and enveloped Clarke’s body. As Bellamy watched, the light grew brighter and brighter- forcing him to shield his eyes. As both he and Gabriel covered their eyes, the light filled the room and then dissipated. Turning back to the spot that Clarke was laying on, Bellamy couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I’m hungry!” said a six-year-old Clarke Griffin, as she stomped her foot angrily.

________________________________

“Please, Abby, I am begging you- take her… Just for ten minutes!”

“Bellamy, I already raised her once. This is your fault and you are going to watch her. And no- that doesn’t mean getting Jordan to do it. The poor guy is exhausted from the last three days.”

Bellamy groaned as his eyes followed sunlight outside and he spied little Clarke Griffin tackling Murphy and Emori.

“You’re my slaves now!” she shrieked, “now you must bow down to the Clarke the King!”

“Um, wouldn’t that be queen?” Murphy asked as Emori’s hand came up to slap the back of his head.

“She is an empowered young girl, she can be a King if she wants,” with sharp eyes upon him, Murphy surrendered. Moments later, Clarke was running for the hills- her pulled-back blonde curls whipping in the wind.

“Clarke! Clarke get back here!” Bellamy yelled, when the other responsible adults merely looked at him and shrugged, he took it upon himself to run after her. Following her past the village, he lost her in a field of tall grass. Chasing her back and forth, he almost screamed when she evaded him again. Standing under the only tree in the area, Bellamy tried to catch his breath, “Clarke, this isn’t funny!”

“I think it is!” Looking up, Bellamy spied the little urchin a little too late- right as she was falling out of the tree and onto him. Falling onto the ground, the girl giggled, and scrambled up and ran off again.

Eventually, she ran out of energy, and Bellamy caught up to her- lying in the middle of the field.

“Am I going to have to go back to the Ark?” she asked, a serious tone taking over.

“No, I don’t think so,” Bellamy answered honestly. Once Gabriel and Raven finished fixing the problem with the age regressor (and made it go forward) Clarke should have all her old memories. He doubted she would remember this- so he promised her she wouldn’t have to go back, “I think you’ll stay right here, with us.”

Bellamy smiled as laid down on the grass too. With the crown of their heads touching, the two sprawled out and watched the sky.

“Good,” she said with a sigh, “Because I am having too much fun here.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you my best friend? When I’m old, I mean. Are you my favorite?”

“I don’t know, Clarke…” he said thinking about it. He and Clarke had a deep friendship. Maybe they were best friends? That seemed like such a vague description for them, “But, I know you’re my favorite.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just don’t go rubbing it into everyone’s noses, okay?” He said, laughing.

“Okay, fine,” the girl conceded. A few moments passed without any more talking. With the warm suns upon them, the pair fell asleep. Waking up sometime later, Bellamy picked up a very tuckered out Clarke and carried her back to camp.

“Bellamy, will you tell me a story?” she said, stirring after he put her in bed.

“Sure. What do you want to hear, kiddo?”

“Hmm… Tell me about Hercules again.”

“Gladly,” he said, smiling at the bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked kiddo who looked up at him as if hope was her middle name.


End file.
